


缺口

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, beyond同人, kui&paul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Summary: （高考点梗上海卷：世上许多重要的转折是在意想不到时发生的，这是否意味着人对事物发展进程无能为力？请写一篇文章，谈谈你对这个问题的认识和思考。要求：（1）自拟题目；（2）不少于800字。





	缺口

http://url.cn/5yDGuMB

世上许多重要的转折是在意想不到时发生的，这是否意味着人对事物发展进程无能为力？

有没有搞错？  
三十岁了诶。在香港搞了十来年了诶，很成功诶。得了很多奖诶，到处演出诶。来这里是为着，门外远看，此处百花齐放、万马嘶鸣、长空里风筝们招摇呼应，此起彼伏。如霓虹如春天。  
“你们可爱一点，像邻家男孩那样咯，这样大家才会认识你们的嘛！干巴爹！”  
paul觉得手臂里有几块肌肉在发动。很难讲，蓄势待发时，很难讲它是要去按琴弦还是要去握拳。它招致的是彼此的安慰还是彼此的疼痛。  
然后有个小小的力，拉一下他的衣袖。  
“好的好的！”kui说，笑容满面。说着站起来，跟经纪人握手。背着光，阳光都在他脸上手上。真的很可爱啊，像邻居家的男孩。  
paul摇摇头。他有过一个可爱的邻居，严格说来只是同学，或者也没那么可爱。只是，只是。有一天这个同学就带了一把吉他到教室里，叮叮咚咚。

像雨声。你无所事事在雨里奔的样子，那个小花园，穿越幽径，那个小花坛，围绕蜜蜂。雨伞包得好好的握在手里，汗水渗透布料。于是你不太信任伞这种东西，感觉它挡不了雨。那时雨就劈头盖脸打在头上。天都黑透了，天都快亮了。  
突然间它变成吉他声。  
像呜咽。像醉。人醉了就很暴力啊，大手所及，都是痛楚，呜咽。眼泪沾在墙上，湿出一条线。过两天石灰就被侵蚀，裂开。裂纹也是一条线。呜咽招致闪电。妈妈的呜咽，爸爸的闪电。妈妈的线，爸爸的拳。  
突然间它变成歌词，爸爸他说妈妈真失败。  
都仰仗那个吉他。你在吉他里听雨，以免常在雨里走迟早得肺炎。你在吉他里喝醉，以免常在泪里走，摔死在罅隙。

想多了。paul抬头，看看kui。  
kui看看他，“呐……”  
“得了得了，不要说了，可爱一点，邻家男孩嘛，我知道，老手了。”paul说。  
kui扬扬眉，抓抓头。居然是很怅然若失的样子。  
paul突然笑出来。是不是很失落呀？背负一身好口才，第一次说服自己“可爱一点”时滔滔不绝说了四五天，突然偏不让你说，哼。但那第一次说服，好难忘，好震撼，除了吃饭喝水睡觉冲凉，kui都在说话，连上厕所都拉他到门口陪着听着。翻来覆去，其实很简单的道理，你的吉他，你的雨声泪滴，想不想有回响？  
paul不善言辞，或者也不尽然。只是喜欢声音。喜欢听别人说话的声音。每每kui露出一刻朽木不可雕的迷惘神色，慢慢停下了说话，paul就偷笑，全世界又不是只有你唠叨，一扬眉，接力solo一样：我可不觉得，我不喜欢上节目做游戏，那种事情不尊重我，我也不想太流行，不懂拉倒谁求着人懂了。kui捕捉到他的扬眉，他的笑，他的弦外之音，像一只蜂鸟捉到一只鱼，就go on and on and on，但我尊重你啊，我懂你啊，但我喜欢热闹的嘛，而且欣赏其实是个能力问题的嘛需要学习培养的呀，你难道天生这么懂了？难道不是随便玩玩，开心起来，才越来越懂嘛，对不对，也给人家一个机会呀阿paul。paul笑笑，摇摇头。“摇头”，这种技巧很适合用来把妹诶。kui笑着不依不饶接着劝，一个又一个小时，一天又一天，不知疲倦。后来说得嗓子都哑了，就背起吉他随便弹，弹一些很开心的声音，一听就会很流行的那种，很“给人家机会”的那种，噼里啪啦弹奏人的心脏。手指在心脏上跳跃玩耍嬉笑。  
paul被逗笑了，伸手去kui的琴弦上抓抓挠挠。你见过小狗小猫吗？蹭蹭碰碰你的鞋带鼻尖额头。  
kui揽着琴躲。paul追上去。不知不觉，走路都扭着走，开开心心。不知不觉哼唱起来，跟着琴声唱，喜欢你，那双眼迷人。氛围吊到一半，kui突然一眨眼，紧接着敛容，吉他又开始吹着高空的风、千年的风霜。paul也正色，吟一首无词的诗，在那一刻想去，比如，北京。比如南极。  
kui在炎热闷热夏里，目光静下来，携着千年般的寒，在这北回归线以南。但又携着千年般的暖，从两极望向赤道。  
所以那一刻，希望我们小时候就认识，就住隔壁，就玩耍到大。你别管我家炮火干戈，你别管世界鸡飞狗跳，我们出去玩。我们躲进公园，我们躲进吉他。在吉他里什么乱七八糟都会变成人间美事，什么好人坏人都变成人间挚友。  
“好啦好啦。”paul说，“玩游戏嘛，ok的。”说着去揽kui的肩。  
这一刻，不要那么自私。不要无视，就算这个人曾是金牌推销员，但他今天在玩音乐。他擅长推销啊，但这不是因为喜欢。热衷去兜售，喜欢被接受。歌者有最敏锐的耳朵啊，在这一刻沉默里听到，我们收声，是为了我们回响。  
paul收紧一下手臂，“没事的啦，就给日本的朋友们一个机会，去懂我们的好东西嘛！”  
kui玩着游戏，笑得疲劳。是朋友就无法无视，等待让人疲劳。人的心之中和人的心之间，那么多的声音，都在等待着回响。已等到枯干，但未感到绝望。

ICU里的脸，劈头盖脸倾泄，此君迄今为止一切疲劳。  
你能劝人振作，但你不可能劝走疲劳。  
今晚不要叫醒我，让我睡一觉。

大概有一个礼拜没睡觉了。  
为什么每七天要叫一个“礼拜”？  
哦，做礼拜，“礼拜天”。《礼拜天》。里面是不是有什么宗教意义。  
比如在北京，人们就有智慧，说宗教是一种鸦片。说宗教是一种麻醉。为什么麻醉？为着无法面对的变故与转折。比如原始人面对一声惊雷，比如成年人面对一个ICU。需要抓起个什么，一根稻草。一把吉他。一展歌喉，一句悲歌。什么都好，什么都好。  
边上有个人双手举着一件衬衫挥舞，口中喊着，归来吧kui，归来吧，kui。  
paul目瞪口呆看着。宗教是一种麻醉。信教的人脑子有问题。但这不怪宗教。  
空空荡荡，不知怪什么。  
你能劝人振作，你想劝人振作。但劝人归来？  
后来医生改变主意了，他不再坚称“我不知道”，而是坚称，“即使再活一阵，但。”  
你想劝人振作。  
有些人他无需人劝。不振作的生命，虽活着但“但”的生命，不如算了不如拉倒，我辈岂会接受如此可悲。对有些人来说。paul这么想，然后，想质疑这种想法。后来回望，这是真正的成人礼：你握紧，但你但愿能质疑自己的信念。  
边上有个人捶墙，边上有个人大哭，边上有个人求妈祖，边上有个人求上帝，边上有个人求金刚。但很奇怪，唯独没有人睡觉。人人都想着要振作，要振作。好像我们依然行进在人生有起有落的平滑轨道上。唯一要做的只不过是振作、坚持。  
好像没有什么变化。断裂。好像依然行进在，琴声有快乐也有沉重的轨道上。有寒有暖的轨道。不相信寒能寒到焦的地步，总觉得荡到一端，下一刻便改变方向。

一口呼喊声。paul突然惊醒。  
出生一刻母亲尖叫。入醉一刻父亲打碎酒樽。死亡一刻心电图尖锐延音。  
paul伸手一够，摸到吉他，好像一个义肢，拄着它就能走路。  
有些声音永远听不到。有些家乡永远去不到。  
又伸手一够，摸到纸和夹在纸上的笔。  
“听不到”“去不到”。写下来，看不懂，发出声音，听不到，出街回家，去不到。总有一个没有回响的剩余。好像你的劳动，和你赚到的钱，总有一些白费的口舌被吞进了剩余。一些血，一些情消失。在离家很远很远的地方捡个石头，或者贝母的碎片，看着它泪下，倾盖如故。那双眼迷人，笑声多迷人。恍惚捡到的贝壳是个拨片。  
然后踏进生命。

（最后碎碎念备忘，这个歌词，这个编曲，我不知道get了什么只是觉得，真的有学到一些，关于“文字表达”，但明显是学到了一个很尴尬很做作的阶段。ok了藏拙不如献丑。  
另外微妙有点……看上去确实很大虐，但可能因为我放很多心思在“表达”上，就觉得最后顺利偷到这句“然后踏进生命”，是圆成了he。写的感受其实很“握在手中”，捉虫读一遍，感觉却是“无能为力”。


End file.
